The Misplaced Wolf
by TheCrossoverKing
Summary: Fenris has a favor to do for Kami, an new friend of his. Simply put, he gets a new chance at life. Unfortunately, this little "favor" means getting close to a certain blond-haired blue-eyed knucklehead ninja. FenrisxAnko, NarutoxHinata


_**Chapter One: Genin Teams**_

It was a warm day in Konoha. A beautiful summer day, by any standards. Fenris, however, found the heat to be irritating and the sun to be shining far too brightly in his emerald eyes. He still resolved himself, though, to simply finding his way to the academy.

If anyone looked at the elf now, they wouldn't quite recognize him. He had his ears, tattoos, and true hair color hidden in a nigh unbreakable genjutsu. Instead, he had dark brown hair. His slight build was still present, but it was clear to anyone that he was in the body of a twelve year old boy. He was wearing standard ANBU attire, and his forehead protector tied around his head like a headband.

**"Eh, Fenris. I think I saw the academy over there." **A voice rang through Fenris' mind.

"_Yes, I believe so."_ Fenris responded.

**"You are no fun, you know that?" **The bijuu said from its cage.

Fenris decided to not grace that with a response as he made his way over to the academy.

* * *

"You do know you have to pass to come here, you Baka!" Sakura exclaimed in her usual over the top dramatic tone.

"But I did pass Sakura-chan! Here, look!" Naruto held up his Leaf headband, his usual grin present on his face.

Sakura didn't answer, and simply showed a completely and utterly unimpressed look on her face. Before long, Iruka began to speak up.

"Alright, we just have to wait for one more Genin and we can start with team arrangements." Iruka said, looking over the attendance sheet.

"But Iruka-sensei, everyone is here!" A girl said.

"Yes, I know, but this one is a bit of a special case. Simply put, he didn't go to the academy, which is why you don't know him." Iruka said, and the girl seemed to back off.

As if on cue, the new kid entered the class. Also on cue, the more light-hearted females fainted due to blood loss.

**"Hey Fenris, looks like the ladies love you." **Fenrir said, as it licked its paws, causing Fenris to briefly wonder if it was a cat instead of a wolf.

_"Nevertheless, I owe an apology for my tardiness." _Fenris responded to the Wolf demon.

**"Once again, You=No Fun." **The bijuu said in Fenris' head, causing him to inwardly sigh

"My apologies for being late, Iruka-sensei. I had some difficulties with finding my way here." Fenris said, causing some of the females to gush over the sound of his voice.

"That's okay, Akira. Go back to your seat." Iruka-sensei said, indicating where Fenris was too sitting.

"_What does why name mean in Japanese again, Fenrir?" _

**"Tsukino means moonfield, and Akira means bright, so I'd say... bright moonfield?"**

Fenris resisted the urge to nod in real life and simply took his seat, next to a dark-haired boy that looked as if he could match him and Anders in a brooding competition.

"Alright, everyone is here, so we can begin. Team One... Team Seven, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jonin-sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team Nine is still in circulation from last year's class, so Team Ten consists of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jonin-sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Team Eleven is a two-man cell rather than a four, and consists of Akira Tsukino and Tokubetsu Jonin Anko Mitarashi. You will wait for your Jonin-senseis here." Iruka listed off.

There were mixed reactions, although a certain twosome of fangirls began to argue over the possession of a certain brooding Uchiha. Overall though, the boys of the class found themselves more interested in the mysterious newcomer, who looked forward blankly. Little did they know, he was doing this because of the conversation going on in his head.

_"You are very annoying, Fenrir. I don't understand why Kami-sama thought I needed you to guard Naruto-sama."_

**"Maybe because you needed someone to guide you through the Shinobi World. After all, you come from a different dimension. Perhaps it was to give you a companion or something. I don't know."**

_"Then why did he make such a companion nine tails worth of pure chakra with a mouth, one which such nine tails of chakra seems to use much too freely."_

**"Oh Fenris. You wound me."**

_"Stupid Wolf."_

**"Broody Elf."**

* * *

Fenris' inner thoughts were interrupted however when a certain purple haired kuniochi decided to break in through the window. The majority of Genin were disturbed to see the Jonin with a blood coated trench coat, although a few of the more perverted noticed the practically see through fishnet shirt underneath.

"Alright, which one of you brats belongs to Anko Mitarashi?" The Jonin said, clearly bored. This served to further disturb everyone in the room but Fenris.

Instead, he simply raised his hand, while everyone else of course pointed to him in fear.

"Alright Gaki, meet me at Training Ground 44 in two hours. I've got a date with the local Dango stand." She said as she licked her licks and kicked down the door.

**"Great, she's insane."**

_"I actually kind of like her."_

**"Of course you do."**

Two hours later, Fenris arrived at the so-called "Forest of Death". He briefly wondered if he could find a "Cave of Doom", or a "Swamp of Decay" anywhere, but decided to brush the thought aside. Anko was sitting there in the same trench coat she wore earlier, still covered in significantly drier blood.

"I see your here Gaki. Now drop the genjutsu, the Hokage has informed me of your 'special condition'." Anko said.

"Kai." Fenris muttered, as the genjutsu dropped, revealing his elvish features and lyrium tattoos.

"I like the tattoos. Looks kind of badass. But what's with the fucking ears?" Anko said.

"To be honest, I don't know. It seems to be one of the weirder effects the bijuu had on me. Like those whiskers on the Kyuubi jinnchuriki." Fenris responded.

"Alright. Speaking of the demon things in you, what kind of control do you have over its chakra? Will I have to worry if you lose control or something?" Anko asked.

"Shouldn't have to worry. I can use six tails of chakra without any trouble, and I could use all nine tails if I channel the extra three tails into the tattoos." Fenris responded, casually and with a hint of boredom at answering all the questions.

"What is with them anyway? Something the Snake Bastard did?" Anko said.

**"You know, it was really smart to tell Sarutobi those were from Orochimaru. That easily shut him up about those tattoos of yours."**

"Yes. I passed out sometimes, from the pain. What I can tell you is that I can store chakra in them, which is what I can do to enter my nine tails state." Fenris stated.

Anko recoiled at the first statement, but nodded at the second.

"Okay then Gaki. Well, I am supposed to give you a test, but the Hokage says that you should pass anyway, so I'll just be training you." Anko indicated the Forest with her thumb. "We're living there for the next three months Gaki. Get ready."

**"We're going to live in a place called 'the Forest of Death'. Shit. If we make it out alive, Fenris, you owe me."**

* * *

_**AN: **__Well here it is. My first fanfiction. Fenris' reason for being in the Naruto world will be explained in later chapters, as is precisely how the Fenrir the Nine-Tailed Wolf came into existence. Just simply note Fenris' referring to Naruto as 'Naruto-sama'. Also explained will be how Fenris managed to convince Sarutobi to let him join Konoha._

_-TheCrossoverKing_


End file.
